Several aspects of the present invention relate, in general, to a pre-fabricated, general-purpose pattern comprising an array of conductive islands. For example, the present invention provides a pattern that can be used as a source and a drain terminal for the formation of a transistor and as a conductive source for the formation of other electrical components upon the array.
Electronic circuit development typically involves a first stage of obtaining a schematic and running a circuit simulation of the schematic in software in order to obtain performance statistics. The schematic is translated into a physical layout and, following parasitic extraction, simulations for the back annotated schematic are re-run to determine whether the circuit performs according to required tolerances. In the field of organic thin-film transistors (OTFTs) among others, suitable software is lacking to model such devices and therefore in order to determine the operational characteristics of a circuit including such devices, it is necessary to physically build and test the circuit accordingly.